Un poco de melancolía
by ajota08
Summary: Puesta en mi universo de "Es un varón!", una historia sobre una herida abierta en el corazón de Neal. Warning: no contiene spanking, sólo referencias.


Un poco de melancolía…

**Neal estaba mirando fijo el interior de la heladera, iluminado solamente por la luz que salía de ella.**

**Se había levantado de la cama luego de dar vueltas y vueltas sin poder dormir. Ya eran las tres de la mañana y hacía cuatro horas que se había acostado, pero estaba padeciendo insomnio. Finalmente se decidió a levantarse y buscar algo para comer, no porque tuviera hambre sinó para calmar su ansiedad.**

"**Neal, qué haces levantado?" la voz de Peter lo sobresaltó. Su padre estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina.**

"**Lamento haberte despertado papá…" el muchacho cerró la heladera mientras su padre encendía la luz de la cocina "No…no podía dormir… estoy…estoy un poco dolorido aún" hacía referencia a las palizas que había recibido hacía casi dos días, por haber robado la caja de música de ámbar.**

**Peter se le acercó rápidamente "mmm…déjame ver si tienes cardenales" dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Neal. Éste retrocedió abruptamente "Papá!" cuchicheó escandalizado "No permitiré que me mires la cola!" **

**Peter reprimió una sonrisa "No me duele mucho…sólo me arde" continuó Neal.**

"**Está bien. Pero no es como si no te hubiera visto nunca el trasero" **

**Neal resopló, visiblemente avergonzado.**

**Peter se compadeció de su hijo y decidió dejar de bromear.**

"**Quieres un poco de leche caliente? Eso me hace dormir como un bebé"**

**Neal sólo asintió y se dedicó a observar a su padre mientras éste preparaba dos jarros de leche y los ponía en el microondas. **

**Cuando estuvo listo, Peter puso los jarros en una bandeja y agregó cuatro galletas sacadas del frasco de galletas caseras que El había dejado para sus hombres mientras estaba en un viaje de negocios.**

"**Vamos a la sala" dijo tomando la bandeja. **

**Se preocupó al ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Neal "Hijo, estás bien?"**

**Neal asintió y se dirigió a la sala. **

**Peter observó como su hijo tomaba asiento en el medio del sofá largo de la sala, sin hacer ni una sola mueca de dolor. Era evidente que lo que lo molestaba no tenía nada que ver con el estado de su trasero. **

**El agente se sentó al lado de su niño, en una esquina del sofá, le pasó su jarro de leche y una galleta y lo acompañó a tomar el refrigerio en silencio. **

**De repente, vio como una lágrima solitaria descendía por la mejilla derecha de su hijo.**

"**Hey…Vas a decirme lo que está molestándote?" preguntó suavemente, dejando la leche sobre la mesa de centro. **

**Neal imitó su movimiento, tragando con dificultad el bocado que ya había tomado, y negó con la cabeza.**

"**No es nada…" murmuró cuando pudo tomar un poco de aire "es solo… es que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mamá…"**

**Peter sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Hacía unos días había caído en la cuenta de que se acercaba esa fecha y había estado pensando en cómo reaccionar ya que nunca había compartido con su hijo esa ocasión. **

**Obviamente, con todo lo que había sucedido después – Mozzie, la embajada italiana, la caja de música – se le había olvidado.**

"**Oh" murmuró torpemente, sin saber qué decir. Lamentó que El no estuviera, pues ella hubiera sabido qué hacer. **

"**Quieres… quieres hablar de ella?" preguntó luego de un momento.**

**Neal se encogió de hombros. **

"**Siempre…siempre me pasa lo mismo… en esta fecha recuerdo la última vez que estuve con ella… no fueron momentos muy felices…"**

"**Qué?" preguntó sorprendido Peter "por qué dices eso?"**

**Neal pasó una mano por sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas y con palabras entrecortadas y suspiros procedió a relatar los recuerdos que tenía de su madre…**

**Juliette había salido de la casa de sus padres cuando Neal tenía 5 años.**

**La pareja nunca había superado que su hijita los hubiera hecho abuelos a los 16 años, así que en cuanto ella cumplió la mayoría de edad y se aseguró de tener un trabajo con que mantenerlo, se mudo y se alejó lo más que pudo de sus padres. No necesitaba que le dijeran al niño constantemente que era un bastardo y que le dijeran a ella que había arruinado su vida al acceder a tenerlo en lugar del aborto que le habían propuesto.**

**Con grandes dificultades económicas pero no exento de amor, Neal fue criado por su madre lo mejor que pudo durante los diez años que permanecieron juntos. **

**Entre los dos trabajos de Juliette y la escuela de Neal, era poco el tiempo que podían pasar juntos, así que pronto el niño – que se iba convirtiendo en adolescente – reemplazó la compañía de su madre por una barra de amigos que no eran precisamente la mejor influencia para el. **

**El grupo de niños provenía de familias que hacían poco y nada por contenerlos, y tenían demasiado tiempo ocioso en sus manos que ocupaban en probar cualquier cosa que les diera un poco de dinero para sus gastos. **

**Y Neal estaba entre ellos. Y se divertía estando con ellos.**

**A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que su madre hizo para apartarlo, Neal continuó frecuentando a la barra de amigos. **

**Una tarde, el grupo de adolescentes se dedicó a practicar las **_**habilidades**_** para robar billeteras sin que sus dueños se dieran cuenta, pero cuando le tocó el turno a Neal, no solamente lo vio su víctima sinó también su madre que acertaba a pasar por allí. **

"**NEAL CAFFREY!" el grito de su madre sorprendió a todos. **

**Juliette se acercó a su hijo sorprendido, lo tomó de la oreja y lo llevó hacia el hombre a quien había robado para que devolviera el artículo. El hombre aceptó sus disculpas, pero su madre nunca alivió el apretón en su oreja hasta que llegaron a su departamento, a dos cuadras de allí. Una vez en casa, Juliette lo había abofeteado dos veces, totalmente furiosa, mientras le decía lo avergonzada que estaba de él. Los golpes y los gritos quedaron grabados a fuego en la mente del muchacho de 15 años. Precisamente por lo que sucedió luego.**

"**Estoy muy enfadada contigo Neal! Realmente me avergüenzas! Yo trabajo todo el día para darte una educación y tú me pagas haciéndote un delincuente!" Juliette se llevó una mano a la frente, comenzaba a remorderle la conciencia haber abofeteado al muchacho pero no quiso demostrar esa debilidad. No quería que su muchacho se convirtiera en un delincuente. "Voy a salir a calmarme un poco. Y más te vale jovencito que te encuentre aquí en tu cuarto cuando regrese. Entendido?" Neal solamente asintió con la cabeza, mirando a su mamá salir del departamento como una exhalación.**

**Esa fue la última vez que la vió.**

**Tres horas más tarde dos policías llegaron al departamento para comunicarle que Juliette había sufrido un accidente – la había atropellado un auto – y no había sobrevivido.**

**Luego de eso, Neal había pasado por los Servicios Sociales hasta que pudo escapar y convertirse en el hábil falsificador que le había dado una vida nueva.**

"**Mamá murió avergonzada de mí" dijo esta vez sin intentar secar las lágrimas que corrían a raudales por sus mejillas "ni siquiera pude decirle que lo sentía y que me enmendaría… pero mírame ahora… sigo haciendo las cosas que la avergonzaban tanto…" con esto cubrió su cara con sus manos y comenzó a sollozar.**

**Peter no podía con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Se sentía muy culpable por no haber estado allí para su niño.**

**Sin saber muy bien cómo, tomó a su hijo y lo acomodó en su regazo, apoyando la cabeza del niño sobre su pecho. Comenzó a mecerlo hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un intento de calmarlo.**

"**sssshhh cielo…. Cuánto lo lamento…. Cuánto lamento que hayas tenido que llevar esta carga tú solo…ssshhh…pero ahora estoy yo cariño….sshh…ssshhhh"**

**Gradualmente Neal fue calmándose, acunado en el regazo de su padre y adormecido por el movimiento.**

**Sin saber muy bien cuánto tiempo había pasado, Neal fregó su rostro por bata de su padre y levantó un poco la cabeza. Se había despertado por un sonido y estaba a punto de despertar a Peter, pero no pudo hacerlo… quedó petrificado mirando a su madre que estaba parada a su lado, sonriéndole.**

**Estaba tal cual la recordaba: joven, bonita, con sus cabellos negros recogidos en la coleta que siempre usaba, y envuelta en un leve resplandor dorado y translúcido.**

"**Hola cielo mío" dijo suavemente la fantasma – pues no podía ser otra cosa, pensó Neal frenéticamente.**

"**mamá…" el suspiro fue casi inaudible.**

"**Cuánto has sufrido, mi chiquito, cuánta culpa has llevado todo este tiempo cuando la única responsable de eso fui yo… No debí irme enfadada…debí quedarme y hablar contigo y darnos la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas" la suave sonrisa y la mirada de amor no abandonaron la cara de la mujer mientras hablaba "Quiero decirte que lo lamento, tesoro, lamento haberme ido de esa manera… y también quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti…"**

"**Pero…pero…mamá…soy un delincuente…un ex convicto…" las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de los ojos de Neal. Ni siquiera en esta oportunidad de oro podría decirle a su madre que se había convertido en un hombre de bien.**

"**Ssshh….has cometido errores hijo, pero se que ahora estás en buen camino…y me alegro tanto que hayas encontrado a tu padre… él te ayudará a seguir por el sendero recto y estrecho…obedécele siempre, Neal" La sonrisa de Juliette se ensanchó. **

**Estiro su mano pequeña y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su niño, obligándolo a que la apoyara nuevamente sobre el pecho de su padre.**

"**De ahora en más quiero que recuerdes siempre que te amo, cariño, te amo incondicionalmente. Nunca más pienses que estoy enfadada contigo o avergonzada de ti, eso no es cierto. De ahora en más recuérdame siempre sin culpas…" hizo una pausa para volver a sonreírle con todo el amor de que era capaz mientras continuaba acariciándole el cabello "Te amo Neal no lo olvides"**

"**Yo también te amo, mamá" murmuró sonriendo el muchacho, sin levantar la cabeza del pecho de su padre pero también sin quitar la vista de ella. Sintiendo los párpados pesados, cerró los ojos.**

**Y la mano amorosa de su madre se convirtió en la mano no menos amorosa de su padre, que estaba acariciando su sien y sus cabellos.**

**Neal abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cabeza aún en el pecho de su padre. **

**La luz del día ya se había filtrado por las ventanas e iluminaba suavemente la sala.**

"**Me dormí…" murmuró, pestañeando rápidamente.**

**Peter asintió mientras continuaba sus caricias.**

"**Fue sólo un sueño…" el pesar era evidente en su voz. Peter enseguida adivinó a qué se refería y contestó sonriendo "mmm…yo no estaría tan seguro" **

**El agente, que no se había dormido en ningún momento, había sido testigo de un pequeño resplandor en la habitación que bien podía haberse confundido con un rayo del sol naciente y había visto a su hijo sonreir y murmurar **_**mamá**_** en su sueño… Sin saber por qué, tuvo la sensación que su niño había hecho las paces con su madre en ese momento.**

**Neal levantó la cabeza y miró fijo a su padre con sus ojos azules. Lo que vió en los ojos de Peter fue la seguridad que necesitaba. **

**Quizás había sido un sueño, pero lo fuera o no, al menos le había ayudado a cerrar una herida abierta.**

**Con un suspiro de contento, volvió a recostar la cabeza, disfrutando de las caricias de Peter.**


End file.
